Natalia Naitou
Series Born To Dance Dancing Princess After she goes out of Pripara she gain a new life as Nana, she have the same appearance like in her other life, but is more energetic and considerate now a lovely/celebrity-type idol and uses another brand. She don't remember anything about her other life, is a fan of Lala and Faruru and call herself Doll. Natalia appears in Nana dreams and appears by her side when she is in trouble, but the other people cannot see her, when Nana ask to Dream Natalia about why she reborn as Nana and will she dissapear, Natalia respond that there is no concret answer to why she was born different but maybe it's because the human part than of her was separated and became conscious and she became a mere conscience, and to the second question she cannot answer to her because Nana would be up to decide . Thanks to Chibiko and Miss Kirara show, Nana says will bring Natalia back even if she has to disappear at the end Natalia separates again into two and becomes Nana twin sister, the two decide to form an independent duo marking their new lives, as two while two independent beings. Appearance Personality Natalia has a very stripped and cool personality, tends to be calm in various situations and in other mysterious well, as an idol she becomes very energetic and excited asking for autographs. Apparently she has fear of spiders. Relationships Manaka Lala - Natalia likes Lala because of her voice and her catchphase,she trust Lala to become the leader of Spicas. Shion Todo - Natalia admries Shion because her style.They are alike Faruru Bokerdole - She admires Faruru because of her story, she likes to hug her. Aroma Kurosu - She admires Aroma because her devil personality. Hibiki Shikyoin - She don't like Hibiki. Ajimi Kiji - She laught and have so much fun with her. Sophie Hojo Cosmo Hojo Chibiko Little - They are best friends. Kirara Aury - They are best friends. Arisu Ogawa Yuri Tsukiko Lunar Coords Significant Coords Born To Dance * Devil Girl Cyalume Coord - Her first cyalume coord of her brand * Casual Devilish Girlish Coord - Her first casual coord until episode * Saint Spica N Team Cyalume Coord- Spica's official cyalume coord * Spider Premium Crystal Cobweb Coord - Her new cyalume coord * Halo N Cyalume Coord - Halo official cyalume coord * Gemini Masquerade Prince Coord Dancing Princess *Idol Lawyer Coord (1º Casual Coord) *Flower Garden Rose Coord (2º Casual Coord) * Doll Premium Marionette Mu Cyalume Coord * Strawberry Floral Coord * Love Story Rouge Coord * Happy Colorful Cyalume Coord * Milk Fruit Tea Coord * Angelic Coquelicots Coord * Angelic Horse Chestnut Coord * Flower Garden Rose Coord * Red Rouge Cyalume Charm Coord * Happy Honey Cyalume Charm Coord * Dream Jewel Cyalume Charm Coord * Gemini Masquerade Premium Princess Coord Songs * Embrace Pioneer * Reincarnation * Lovely&Cool Song * Doll ♡ More Cute Now * Masquerade Reencounter Making Drama Solo * Rainbow Flower Orchestra * Free the box of dreams! * Open the prism door! * My Dolls Lullaby Musical * Fly High!Prism Muses History Quotes Trivia *Like Nao she like many idols, in her list are: Shion, Lala, Faruru, Ajimi and Aroma. *In Dancing Princess she don't remember anything about her past life but she dreams about it Category:User: NattySakura Category:Characters Category:Idols